The Little Friend
by nallasparks
Summary: This is a crossover for Ghost Hunt and Shugo Chara. In said crossover Mai wakes up to find an egg in her bed she later has to go to SPR to get her work done, but something happens that with make her rethink her thoughts on Naru. Rated T for violence.
**Hello this is a crossover for Ghost Hunt and Shugo Chara. Okay this is what would happen if Mai got a Chara for me at lest. This is a One Shot. Also everyone knows that Naru is Oliver Davis, and Gene is not going to visit. Hope you enjoy. And if you want this to continue you have to ask. If you do want it to continue Naru will be the next to get a Chara. And the title will be The Little Friends. P.S. I don't own anything but my OCs and plot line. Warning Naru is OOC and I have not watched/read any thing on Shugo Chara in years so it may not follow the normal rules of said anima/manga.**

 **The Little Friend**

One Mai Taniyama is at home after a long days work at the office consisting of filing, and delivering tea to the most narcissist person that she knew Naru the Narcissist, or Kazuya Shibuya or Oliver Davis, but let us get to the point here.

Friday night

Mai's POV

I had just got home, and I had to do laundry, so as the laundry was going I was cooking dinner then I heard the beep noise that told me the laundry was done. So I got the laundry and put it in the dryer then I had to get the food done. Soon enough the food was done, and I was going to eat, but stopped to pray and wish that I could be stronger then ate soon after I washed up, and went to bed blissfully unaware that my world would be turned upside down.

Saturday morning

Still Mai's POV

I woke up to something in my bed that made it hard to sleep imagine my surprise to find an egg in my bed, but not just any egg it looked like an Easter egg. The weird thing is Easter is not until April. So I just pick it up the base color was a dark blue, and on the front was a black headband. I looked to the clock much to my horror I was going to be late, so I put the egg down on my bed and hurry to the bathroom, and wash up brash my teeth, and change into an outfit before running to get my stuff also grabbing the egg, and putting it in my bag after I had wrapped it in a hand towel, and toke off to get to the office before Naru wants to kill me. _I'm so late Naru's so going to kill me._ _That as my last thought I run into the office of SPR, and see Naru leaning on the frame of the door to his personal office all I could do was gulp. Mai you're late again. Naru said as he got up and turned to leave, but I knew what was coming next when he looked at me from the corner of his eye. And Mai.. Yes. I said already knowing what he was going to say. Tea. And into his office he went so I just went to the kitchen because I was not in the mood to fight with him today not like I would win anyway._ _What do you mean you can't win?_ _I heard a voice ask so I did the only thing that came to mind I screamed. The last thing I heard was the pounding of footsteps and a female voice say._ _Time for character change._

 _Naru's POV_

 _Yes I was mad at her for not coming in on time, but I still will never give her up because dare I say it I love her. Also why didn't she yell at me or curse me under her breath I was worried about that. Then I heard it… She screamed and I was out, and so was Lin in a few seconds what we found surprised us there standing in the middle of the kitchen was Mai in a white Gi with a black headband on her head she looked possessed by what I don't know. Who are you and what did you do to Mai? I asked in anger because Mai was in danger, or so I thought. What are you talking about Naru I'm fine. Mai said with a tone that just doesn't sound like Mai. You don't sound like Mai. I said and Lin nodded to say he agreed with me. You're no fun. Mai said and then she looked like when she came in a brown tank top with a white miniskirt. Then I see some small person looking thing float to Mai from her bag. It was a girl she had dark brown eyes long dark blue hair in a high ponytail that same black headband on her head, and was wearing that same white Gi with the black sash. Now Mai was looking at the little girl, and the little girl looked at me and Lin then everything went wrong after that._

 _So what is your name? Mai asked and the little girl was just smiling at her._

 _I'm Lira your Shugo Chara or your would-be-self. Lira said and now I was confused what was a Shugo Chara._

 _So how are you here? Mai asked Lira and she was floating around Mai's head._

 _I came from your Heart's Egg you know that egg you found on your bed. Lira said now that confused me more then ever I was about to say something when Mai said it before I could._

 _What is a Heart's Egg? Lira didn't look like she minded telling us which was good._

 _Your Heart's Egg came from your heart when you wished to be stronger for your friends so if someone truly what's to be someone different then who they are us Chara are born in your Heart's Egg we are all different and special in our owe way. Lira told us this I could hardly believe it._

 _So you're saying that this is normal for some people. I said and Lira nodded her head._

 _Also there is Character change which is when Mai will act like me. Lira said and Mai gasped._

 _Right before I blacked out I heard you say Time for character change. Mai said and Lira nodded her head again._

 _Yes you said there was no way you could win if you fight with Naru so I was just trying to show you that you could win in a fight with him. Lira said much to my and Mai's surprise._

 _Wait Mai you wanted to fight with me. I asked and she nodded her head looking guilty so I just said never mind, and looked at Lira waiting for her to say something._

 _Okay how about we go some were that I can show you what I can do. Lira said and we nodded our heads, and off we went. We were at a park that no one really likes it had an open area that Mai and Lira were at. A little to the left was a swing set a slide and a set of monkey bars._

 _Character change! Shouted Lira and Mai was back in the outfit again so as she looked to us I was not going to like this I just know I won't like it with that look Mai has in her eyes._

 _Naru you ready to fight? Mai asked me and I was not happy about it there is no way I'm going to hurt Mai because of Lira making her want to fight me._

 _ _No I will not fight you Mai. I said and Mai came at me with such speed that I was nearly hit by an upper cut then she tried to round house kick me I was hit in the legs, and fell to the ground as I try to get up Mai hit me with another upper cut after that Mai was back to normal, and ran to my side.__

 _ _Naru are you ok I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. She started to say this over and over again.__

 _ _Mai its okay I'm fine and it was not your fault. I said tired of her saying sorry over and over. She looked sad which hurt me more then the beating that Chara gave me so all I could think to do was hug her she made a noise of protest, but quickly she settled down and looked at me to see my bangs in my eyes, and then she does something that I never thought she would do because she loves my brother. She moves my bangs out of my eyes, and smiles at me with that loving smile of hers.__

 _ _Naru I have my answer to what you said back then I love you and always have.. I try to say something, but she puts her finger to my lips before I could say anything.__

 _ _And yes I love Gene but as a brother nothing more nothing less do you understand. Mai said to me and all I could do was kiss her she seemed surprised that I just kissed her, but still let me kiss her. It was on the lips.__

 _ _I love you too Mai. I said after we parted from each other. I could tell Lin was smiling at us with that knowing smile of his, when this is all over I'm going to kill him if he tells everyone.__

 _ _So does that mean we are together now? Mai asked and I just smiled that smile I know she loves.__

 _ _Do you have to ask. I said and Lira looked happy that her bearer was happy.__

 _ _You two look perfect together. Lira said and Mai blushed while I smirked at her blush which was cute.__

 _ _So we have a big happy family here do we now. Lin said with laughter in his tone so I glared at him, but he just laughed at me and my glare.__

 _ _Lin-san. Lira said with a threating tone, and Lin stopped laughing, and said goodbye then ran. Now I was laughing so was Mai and Lira because Lin just ran away with his tail between his lags.__

 _ _I've never seen Lin run so fast. Mai said with uncontrollable laughter as Lira just said that he was a scaredy cat, and I was kinda surprised that Lin ran so quickly from Lira it was so funny wait did I just say that these girls are getting to me.__

 _ _So what should we do now? Mai asked Lira was looking at something in the park it was the slide.__

 _ _What do you think Lira. I said to her and she looked happy that I asked her.__

 _ _Let's go play on the slide. Lira said and Mai looked at me with those puppy dog eyes that she knows that I can't resist.__

 _ _Okay let's play on the slide. I said and the girls yelled happily as Mai and Lira dragged me to and up the slide so I couldn't get away from doing this, but down we went on the slide and I knew we would have lots of new things to do after this, but as long as I have Mai and Lira I would be happy, and I think Gene is happy too. He can see his little brother happy with someone this was not the end, but just the beginning of a good story that can change people.__

So I hope you liked that it just came to me, so I just put it in a story even if the story was a one shot, but like I said at the top if you want this to become a real story you have to say you do, and I would like more then one to ask for more then one chapter, but if you really like this one shot I could try to make more chapters to the story. So goodbye for now and hope you have enjoyed this one shot if you even put up with my stupid plot and summary to read it. Sorry guys I just realized how OOC Lin is and how stupid the story is it was one of my first, but I promise that my other ones I'm working on are better I don't mind if you flame this story it was horrible.


End file.
